Valeria Morningray
Valeria Morningray was the high priestess and second in command of the celebrated House Firesong before her untimely death. History Valeria was born into the small but noble House of Morningray over one thousand years ago. Her parents, Ansem and Bryonia Morningray, were both accomplished priests in their own right, the House being well known for producing elves with a natural affinity for the Light, and Valeria's case was no different. Her older brother, Imriel, was also a priest. However, her younger sister, Lilium, was a black sheep, and wound up showing more talent for the arcane. Valeria was a mischievous child growing up, often getting into trouble for playing pranks on members of the household. When she was sent off to foster amongst the priesthood when she came of age, she hid her pet turtle among her things, and it was months before her superiors discovered it. Though she was admonished for her antics, she was allowed to keep it. In spite of her antics, Valeria was very talented with holy magic. She soon blossomed into a priestess of renown, and was healing on the front lines during the Lich King's invasion of Quel'thalas, where the entirety of her family was believed to have perished, leaving her as the sole heir of House Morningray. She joined forces with Entilzha Firesong to found House Firesong, which focused on revitalizing the scarred wasteland that had become of southern Quel'thalas. They found some success in this endeavor and eventually were to be wed, and she became pregnant and birthed their daughter, Ysandre. Personal Life Valeria retained her penchant for mischief, and though she cut an elegant figure, she was known for her jokes and witticism. Being light-hearted, she was very seldom serious unless the situation called for it, and even then, she could be inappropriate. Many considered her obnoxious. In spite of this, she was also very gentle and empathetic, and well loved for this aspect of her personality by those who knew her best. She was extremely close to the ranger Vallinara Emberbow, who became her estate manager, most important confidant and best friend. Valeria considered Vallinara to be family. She also had a somewhat unhealthy fondness for wine, and drank quite heavily at times. She had to be sternly reminded that she was allowed only one glass a day while pregnant. Death Valeria had a long and difficult pregnancy. She refused to stand aside and continued to fight for her homeland alongside the rest of House Firesong, in battles against the Amani trolls and undead that fought to keep southern Quel'thalas under their control. During an encounter with the Amani, Valeria was stabbed in the belly, severely wounding herself and the baby. Both were brought back from the brink of death by an Elune priestess. After this grievous injury, Valeria was confined to the Sanctum of the Moon for her health until she gave birth. However, the old wound reopened when she did go into labor, and wound up dying minutes after giving birth to Ysandre. Her body was cremated to ensure she was not raised as undead, and her ashes spread over the Morningray Estate. Her grave marker can be seen in the Ghostlands. Category:Character/Bloodelf Category:Character/Female Category:Character/Priest